


This is not a threat

by sarcasmismyweapon



Series: 2019 ninja games reward fics [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU - Freeform, Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Banter, Developing Friendships, Gen, Gift Fic, Hatake Kakashi Is A Brat, Iruka is an awesome teacher, Sarcasm, Teasing, ninja games, ninja games 2019, non mission related missions, playful banter, protective Iruka, reward fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 02:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasmismyweapon/pseuds/sarcasmismyweapon
Summary: Iruka notices a shadow one day, one that doesn't belong to his students. Upon investigation, he finds that someone, a hidden shinobi is stalking two of his students. Confused, but prepared to defend his students Iruka confronts the individual and tries to get to the bottom of why this mysterious figure is so intrigued with his class.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka
Series: 2019 ninja games reward fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577806
Comments: 14
Kudos: 65





	This is not a threat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everything_or_Anything](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everything_or_Anything/gifts).

> Everything_Or_Anything I hope that you enjoy your reward fic and that I managed to put in everything you might enjoy. I truly had an interesting time wrapping up your prompt into a 5k fic, but I like how it turned out.

Things were quiet after the massacre, something that would ordinarily seem so out of place given the circumstances but the village had a way of pressing forward even if not everyone could. Iruka did his best to carrying on teaching class without disruption or showing any kind of outward favor towards particular students, but even he had a hard time not pulling Sasuke aside to talk to him about everything. He forced himself to watch from afar, the Hokage had seen to things and Iruka trusted their Hokage. That didn’t, of course, mean that Iruka couldn’t watch out for the boy as his sensei. It was just that Iruka wished he could do more, but the Chunin realized there was nothing he could do to bring back the boy’s clan, his family, or undo whatever the sole Uchiha had seen that night. 

Sighing as he dismissed the class to what amounted to their version of recess, Iruka made his way to the nearby window and snorted when he saw some of the more rowdier bunch fall into a rather rough game of tag. He winced when Kiba managed to tackle Shikamaru, it didn’t take a genius to know that wouldn’t go over well. Shaking his head fondly, Iruka let his eyes seek out the rest of his students, checking on them one by one before he would go to settle any necessary assignments for the day. His progress was waylaid when he caught sight of Naruto, the prankster was once more alone on the single swing in the yard. Devoid of anyone but himself, he sat on the wooden swing rocking back and forth with a foot on the ground for momentum. Iruka sighed, yet another thing that he didn’t have control over. He’d done his best to reach the boy, curb his incessant pranks that were destructive as they were distracting, but there seemed to be no way to break through the boy’s thick walls. 

Glancing about Iruka caught sight of the other loner in the group, Sasuke was leaning against one of the fences, perfectly happy it would appear to just stay out of the way. Refusing to join in on the games the other students were playing, let alone talk with his peers given the cold dismissal he gave the girls. Not that Iruka could particularly fault the boy for that, fawning over someone as they did wasn’t a great way to make friends, but Iruka couldn’t prevent the girls from their folly. If there was one thing that Iruka had noticed it was Sasuke’s ever-present ability to tell the others to take a hike, sometimes in less than kind words.

“What am I going to do with you all.” He mused with a final glance at the students at large. Tearing himself away from the window, Iruka made his way to his desk and began to sort through the assignments he’d collected earlier. Huffing when he saw that Naruto’s version of the assignment was really just messy scrawl that didn’t appear to be on-topic. Shaking his head, he stacked it with the others to be dealt with later. From there he gathered tonight's assignment, the bell rang and Iruka was once more prepared to begin teaching the next group of shinobi. The loud shouting that began to pour into his classroom made Iruka smile, despite their flaws, Iruka knew that this group of students was going to be something amazing...Once they learned to listen.

“QUIET DOWN!”

***********

Iruka might only be a Chunin, but he was observant, so it didn’t take him long to realize that something was amiss. Namely that there was an additional shadow one afternoon that didn’t belong to the students who were racing about. Iruka had finished their outdoor lesson on rope knots and had released the horde to play in order to cast off any excess energy.

It was as he was cleaning up that his eyes caught it, the shadow that moved from the corner of his eye when nobody did. Straightening himself from where he’d been crouched as he bundled up the strewn pieces of rope that his students had massacred into half-hearted knots. Iruka frowned, he tracked down the errant shadow with a twist of his head, half expecting his eyes to have played a trick on him and there be a student in its place. 

Well, there was a student, but the shadow didn’t belong to them, they had one all their own. Iruka carefully craned his head skyward, there was hardly any disturbance in the trees around the academy, hard to see for certain, but there all the same. A figure. Iruka hummed to himself, but not taking the cloaked presence as a threat, turned his sights on the figure who was apparently the one garnering the chakra masked shinobi’s attention. Nodding to himself Iruka made his way over to the boy, hands already on his hips as he muttered.

“You didn’t do your homework.”

“Mah sensei, it’s so boring,” Naruto whined as he fell backward on the swing in an over-exaggerated manner that might have seen the kid unseated if it weren’t for the kid's insane knack to keep his balance.

Iruka sighed. “And? It’s still important if you want to graduate then you need to do the work.” Even as he lectured the blonde who he knew wasn’t listening to him, Iruka kept his awareness elsewhere. Above, where he knew the figure to be lurking.

“Come inside.” He ordered. “I’ll test you myself since you seem to think you know it all already.”

“But-”

“Now Naruto!” Iruka pointed towards the building, the child whined but slid from the swing to trudge back towards the building. Humming at his success, Iruka took only a moment to state. “I don’t know why you’re observing the students, but I can assure you they’re not worth the effort of hiding in a tree. They’re not that observant.” Iruka stepped away from the swing and the tree where the masked figure remained. 

Iruka let out a sigh of relief when he made it inside the building with no provocation of the hidden shinobi, it would seem they didn’t care that he knew they were there. A bored Jounin perhaps? Shaking his head, Iruka stepped into his classroom only to groan when he was covered in chalk, he should have known better than to give the brat time to set up one of his pranks.

“NARUTO!”

*********

Iruka wasn’t sure what to think when he noticed the shadow once more, though it started it’s normal lurking overhead of Naruto when he approached to scold the boy for his earlier acting out in class the shadow disappeared. For a moment Iruka had assumed that the person hadn’t wanted any confrontation with him and had left it at that, if they were someone being sent to watch over Naruto by the Hokage than that was fine but Iruka wasn’t about to let someone with ill intent near the boy if he could do something about it. 

Iruka made a mental note when he walked away from the sulking boy that he should speak with the Hokage about the stranger, that is until it was nearly time to call the class inside only to locate the shadow once more. Frowning as he watched Sasuke push aside the girls and make his way in class, ignorant to their whinings Iruka huffed. The shadow was still there, had been skulking around the other boy now. Shaking his head Iruka went back inside with his class, he’d have to be more observant since it appeared that the shinobi in question wasn’t going to be leaving anytime soon.

********

With the preliminary tests halfway through the school year popping up Iruka forgot to talk with the Hokage, his mind solely focused on grading paper after paper and analyzing the student's performances in the tests he had them do in class. This was also part of the reason that he didn’t have time to chase after the elusive nin who kept following two of his students, and only two. Iruka may be frazzled from all the work, but even he took notice that the figure never followed anyone other than Naruto and Sasuke. 

Iruka managed to hack away at his paperwork to be able to accompany the students outside and it was then that Iruka found the means to confront the hiding shinobi once more. This time by approaching Sasuke, he smiled at the boy but got nothing but an emotionless look back. Normal, not letting it get to him Iruka stated. “You did very well on the last exam.” Sasuke gave a nod but said nothing. Clearing his throat because god was this awkward, the Chunin uttered. “I was hoping that you wouldn’t mind demonstrating to the rest of the class how you got such a high mark.”

“Show?”

Finally, words. Iruka nodded. “A demonstration.” Sasuke shrugged and that was really all he could hope for. “Great, you know where the supplies are, why don’t you go inside and set up.” 

Sasuke gave a small sigh but dutifully wandered off back towards the school. Iruka hummed as the boy did as he’d asked.

“Is there any particular reason you keep coming around?”

Silence.

“Because it’s been weeks now and I can assure you they are not that entertaining.” Iruka gave a small chuckle. “I would know, I have to deal with them on a day to day basis.” Subtly he waved a hand after Sasuke. “That was the most he’s said all day.” Canting his head upward Iruka hummed when the leaves moved as if he’d come too close to seeing them. “So why are you here?” Iruka hoped for a response but wasn’t overly surprised when he got nothing in reply. 

Nodding his head, Iruka lowered his gaze back to his students and sighed. “NEJI LET HIM GO!” He pointed a sharp finger at the Hyuga who was presently teaching Shikamaru a lesson in something that had the boy wincing in pain from being awkwardly contorted. Iruka gave a small sigh when the boy did as asked, Iruka shook his head muttering. “See what I mean?” Then stalked away from the hidden figure all the while yelling. “What was that about?” The boy’s rebuttal was as always, amusing, but did nothing to detour Iruka’s own wandering thoughts about the mystery guest they kept having.

**********

“Aren’t you bored?” Iruka had taken to stalking the shadow just as it had taken to stalking the two boys. Finding new and creative ways to get the boys away from the shinobi’s hiding spot for the day had become a pastime of his, one that Iruka was sure annoyed the hidden shinobi who didn’t dare move to follow after them lest they get caught.

“I would think so,” Iruka replied to his own question. “Though I suppose to some Naruto’s pranks would be amusing...I assure you when they happen to you, they’re not.” Iruka stated this as if it wasn’t that obvious, but even as he did Iruka smiled. He had a fondness for all his students, but there was something to be said for Naruto’s fiery attitude towards life. Iruka stood straighter when at long last he heard the shinobi speak.

“Don’t interfere.”

Iruka snorted, probably surprising more than just himself in that act, but he quickly discarded that shock in order to reply. “Interfere? They’re my students.”

“They’re not your concern.”

Iruka huffed. “Again, students...And furthermore they’re at school so if anyone has any seniority here over them it’s me.” Then because he knew how that sounded, he added. “That doesn’t mean you should stalk them on their way home or wherever else they go.” Iruka pointed out shrewdly. “It’s rude.”

“Don’t. Interfere.”

Iruka sighed. “Great...You’ve been around Sasuke too much.” Iruka pushed himself away from the fence that he’d been leaning on while observing his students and speaking with the hidden shinobi. “I don’t know who you are or why you find them so interesting, but I will protect them.” Iruka pushed forward, leaving the hidden nin with that to think about as he called his students to order and back to class. Iruka let out a small sigh of relief when they were all safely tucked inside, the shadow once more kept at bay by the walls of the academy.

**********

“Why them?”

Silence.

“Neither do much,” Iruka commented. “Well, Naruto does his pranks all over the place so I shouldn’t say that.” He reproached himself. “But Sasuke doesn’t do anything other than train, I can’t find that overly alarming to anyone.” Because the longer that he’d stuck around to babysit the hidden shinobi during his student's free time the longer Iruka had to think things over. 

Observant as ever, Iruka believed he’d figured out the crux of the issue. Threats. Naruto for the more obvious, the demon...Sasuke was less so, though Iruka figured that the boy’s connection to Itachi was reason enough. Which was why that day he questioned the figure as if he didn’t know.

“How long have you been following them? I only noticed a month ago now...But I’d like to think I would have picked up on your presence before then if you’d been about.” Nothing. “Do you follow them everywhere? How do you divide your time between the two, unless you use clones there really is no way to be two places at once.”

“You’re interfering.”

Iruka snorted, a wry smile on his face. “I’m talking.” He’d learned not to look up, it spooked whoever was there so Iruka played along and watched the kids all the while aware that he was being watched just as much as Naruto and Sasuke.

“That’s enough.” The shinobi muttered.

“Is it?” Iruka gave a small chuckle. “I would think those two would put me to shame in being annoying, but they don’t know you exist so perhaps not.” Iruka shrugged to himself, only to nod when some of the students went racing by in a very brisk game of tag. Iruka grimaced when Ino was plowed into the ground by Sakura, sighing the Chunin muttered. “God I hope they aren’t placed on the same Genin squad.” The two girls were already at each other’s throats, blaming one another for the altercation. Shaking his head Iruka uttered. “Well, I have to go stop the bloodshed, enjoy recess,” Iruka smirked to himself when he heard the man’s voice mutter back.

“Should just let them fight it out.”

Iruka spun around, walking backward even as he stated. “That wouldn’t make me a very good teacher now would it?” He pointed at the shadow on the ground rather than at the figure he knew to be lurking above. “I have to lead by example, and prevent them from tearing into each other over something as simple as a game of tag.” Iruka turned about and rushed forward when it appeared that things were getting ugly. 

By the time he broke them up, lectured the pair of them and told the other students not to encourage such things recess was over. Iruka didn’t bother to glance towards the shadow, he knew it would be gone now that its opportunity to stalk the boys was over.

**********

“What do you think they’ll do?”

“Do?”

Iruka smiled, the longer he’d been at this the more he’d managed to get replies, though no real answers thus far. “Well if you’re watching them, then you must anticipate them doing something worth watching.”

Silence.

Nodding Iruka replied. “I would think that a shinobi such as yourself would have other duties than watching two pre-genin.”

Silence.

“I do hope you’re being paid for this at the very least.” The mysterious figure snorted earning a smile from Iruka. “That’s rough, with all the overtime you would have accumulated from watching them.” Iruka shook his head only to chuckle when the shinobi muttered.

“None of us get paid enough, this isn’t new.”

Iruka hummed. “I suppose...Though it does make me wonder if this is an official task...I wouldn’t think this would be above a D rank given who the targets are.” He waved a hand to where Naruto was currently arguing with Tenten about something, more than likely ‘cool weapons’. 

“Targets are targets.”

“True.” Iruka agreed. “But between you and me, these are rather pathetic targets...I mean one of them glowers and doesn’t say much and the other one is loud and says too much.”

Silence.

“How long are you staying?”

Silence.

“Winter’s coming,” Iruka remarked. “Even someone like Naruto won’t want to be outside in the cold.”

“No.” The figure agreed.

“What then?” Iruka questioned. “I do hope you’re not planning on staring in through the windows...I think I’d have a hard time explaining that.” A dry snort, Iruka smirked. “And if you broke into the academy I’m sure I’d notice.” Iruka was quite pleased with himself when there was a long-suffering sigh from above.

“You enjoy this.”

Iruka chuckled at the exasperated nin. “To be fair, you’re doing this to yourself and I don’t see the reason.”

“They’re threats.”

It was Iruka’s turn to snort. “To who?”

“The village.”

Iruka shook his head. “The worst Naruto’s done is deface the Hokage monuments with paint, that is not a missing-nin level threat. Neither is Sasuke’s penchant for being anti-social, you can’t blame him for that any more than I can blame Naruto’s attention-seeking behaviors.”

“They’re threats whether or not you agree.”

Iruka hummed. “Alright.” He shockingly stated. “What do you think they’ll do? Cause at the top of threats to the village, I think you’ve only got to worry about Naruto eating all the Ramen around here.”

The hidden shinobi sighed at being mocked, but Iruka continued regardless. “Then, of course, there’s the whole factor that Sasuke would rather be ignored than in the presence of others...Totally a threat there, I mean being by yourself all the time is a cause for alarm, but not that kind of alarm.”

“Whether you agree or not.” The figure muttered. “They still are.”

Iruka hummed. “Well, let me know if you catch wind of any ulterior motives the pair have...At the very least I can give them detention.” Iruka gave a short wave before heading back into the school with his class.

The hidden figure sighed to himself, the Chunin could be downright mean when he felt like it.

********

“World domination happening today?” Iruka chuckled when the only thing he got in reply was a pine cone hitting his head. “Ah, not today then.” Iruka gave a short nod. “Makes sense, they’re probably tired after that last quiz I gave them. Then again, they’ve been stuck inside all week cause of the bad weather. You did keep dry didn’t you?” The figure hummed. “That’s good...Was afraid you’d be a drowned cat after all of that.”

The shinobi snorted. “No one came outside.”

“Right, so you didn’t stick around.” Iruka gave a short nod. “Makes sense, and to be fair there was no way I was releasing this lot into that weather. All I’d get is wet, muddy students who don’t know how to wipe their feet. No thank you.”

The hidden shinobi chuckled. “Afraid of mud?”

Iruka snorted. “No, I’m afraid of twenty pre-genin covered head to toe in mud and then using said mud as weapons in my classroom. I cannot relate to you how many times things have been brought into my classroom which weren’t weapons and then through means only kids can manage became some.”

“Sounds terrifying.”

Iruka glowered down at the dirt at the sarcasm lacing the man’s voice. “Like to see you corral this bunch for a week.”

“No can do.”

“Not your forte right?” Iruka smirked to himself. “More of the stalking type.”

“It’s not-”

“It’s stalking.” Iruka interrupted the man before he could attempt to defend himself. “And to date you’ve found what? That the pair of them are loners in their own right?” 

Silence.

“They’re just boy’s.”

“No, they’re more than that.”

Iruka rolled his eyes. “Yes, threats.” He drolled. “Because when I can’t sleep at night it’s because I fear the likes of a traumatized survivor of a massacred clan and an ostracized prankster who doesn’t understand the world around him.”

Silence.

“There are far more terrifying things in this world than my students, least of all those two boy’s.” Iruka sighed when it appeared that he’d have to break up another scuffle in the yard. “If you want to protect the village, protect them.” He waved a hand at the students. “One day they’re going to be doing what you do...Though I hope it’s not what you’re doing right now. They want to protect their village, I can’t see any way of that becoming something inherently evil.” Moving off, already shouting at the students to break it up Iruka missed the shadow leaving the yard for the day. An early departure.

********

Iruka smiled as the students all ran out of the school in a hurry, the day was done and it was time to go home. Putting his homework to grade in his bag, Iruka made sure the classroom was locked up before heading out. He waved to a fellow sensei before trekking outside to see that not a soul was in sight. The kids made a habit out of racing off the moment they were released. 

Shaking his head, Iruka stopped by a nearby market to pick up some vegetables for what he had in mind for dinner. The rest of the walk home was peaceful, interspersed with greetings to the people he passed Iruka made his way up the many flights of stairs to his own apartment without any qualms about it. 

Unlocking his apartment and maneuvering his bags while kicking off his sandals, Iruka huffed when he had to catch himself on the wall when he nearly fell over. Glaring down at the sandal that had nearly tripped him, Iruka kicked extra hard and discarded it with a smirk. Ensuring the front door was locked Iruka headed further into his apartment, coming to set his bags in the kitchen down on the table. He hummed, his hand ghosting the handles of one only to freeze.

Iruka tilted his head to the side when he realized something, he wasn’t alone. Iruka stood up straighter when he realized just what or rather who was inside his apartment. “Anbu-san.” He bowed his head. “What...Is there something you need?” Iruka straightened himself out when it appeared that the Anbu didn’t care for formalities. The masked figure watched him silently, enough to make Iruka unnerved. Clearing his dry throat, Iruka stated. “Do you have a message or something?” Iruka nodded along when the masked figure shook his head. “Is this some kind of awkward social call that I’m not aware of existing?”

The figure gave a wry snort, Iruka smiled painfully back at them. “Ano, you’ll have to forgive me for my rudeness, but why are you here?”

Silence.

“Right...Does the Hokage wish to speak with me?” A shake of the head, Iruka sighed, he was getting nowhere fast. “Do you uh, mind if I put those away?” He gestured towards his groceries, the figure shook his head and having been given permission Iruka tended to that. All the while sending careful glances towards his guest, Iruka found himself relaxing sooner than he thought possible to the silent force that was the Anbu lurking in the corner. When all the groceries were put away and the kettle was set on the stove to boil did Iruka turn to regard the Anbu curiously.

“I’m making tea...I know what with the mask and all that might not be...Possible, but you’re more than wel-”

“Why?”

Iruka froze, he knew that voice. “You have got to be shitting me.”

The Anbu tilted his head. “What?”

“OH! Sorry-Sorry.” Iruka waved his hands when he realized how that could be taken. “I-I just...I mean, you’re Anbu.”

“And?”

Iruka slumped when the man didn’t seem to understand. “And you’re stalking two pre-genin students of mine!”

The Anbu hummed. “You didn’t mind when you thought I was just some Jounin.”

Iruka huffed. “I minded, trust me I minded.” Iruka gave the man a rather put out look. “I just didn’t see any real harm in it since you weren’t doing anything.”

“And if I had?”

Iruka gave a haughty look back at the man. “Then I’d foolishly attempt to protect them despite the obvious discrepancy in our ranks and no doubt abilities.”

The Anbu gave a nod. “You’re honest.”

“Thank you?” Iruka replied confused.

“Not many are.”

“Oh.” Iruka smiled. “Well...I mean, there’d be no point in lying would there?” The Anbu shrugged. “Right...So Anbu-san why are you here?”

“World domination.”

Iruka snorted, a wry grin breaking his face at the man's sarcasm. “Bullshit you are.”

The Anbu chuckled, a movement that was altogether displaced when the figure wore a mask as he did. Iruka still thought it was a good sight. “Well, if Naruto hasn’t caused any desecration to monuments or managed to eat all the ramen in the village and Sasuke hasn’t suddenly decided to be a people person I think the world will survive another day.”

The Anbu gave a short nod. “True.”

Iruka shook his head. “I have to ask.” The Anbu hummed, permission enough for Iruka. “Are you stalking me now?”

“If I was?”

Iruka shrugged. “Not a damn thing I can do about it, just be nice to have the for warning.”

“Why?”

Iruka gave a small chuckle. “Well if you’re going to be popping in and out of here it’d be nice to know that I shouldn’t leave the bathroom without clothing on.”

The Anbu snorted at the man's attempts to make him not return, he didn't fall for it. “Fair enough, consider yourself warned.”

Iruka chuckled. “Thanks...I’ll do my best not to scar the both of us for life.” The kettle whistled behind him, Iruka turned to pull it off the stove. “So, how long can I be expecting your company tonight?” Iruka glanced back only to pause, sighing Iruka muttered. “It’s rude to leave without saying goodbye.” Rolling his eyes Iruka went about making himself a cup of tea. He had a lot to think about.

********

Iruka gave a small chuckle when he was hit with a pine cone. “Morning to you too.” Why this had become a thing, he would never understand. Possibly because he had technically brought this upon himself by interfering with the Anbu’s assessment of his students but Iruka wasn’t the type to let things go. 

“Aren’t you cold?”

Iruka hummed, it was getting colder and colder as of late. “A little, but chasing after this lot tends to keep me warm enough.” He sighed when he watched Kiba climb one of the other trees in the yard Akimaru bundled up in his jacket. “His mother will kill me if that idiot falls off of there, I’ll be back.” Shaking his head Iruka stalked off to stop his student from forcing Iruka to meet with the leader of the Inuzuka clan.

“Smart.” The figure remarked to himself, the Chunin’s fear of Tsume wasn’t unwarranted and he chuckled when the man none too gently pulled the boy down the tree and sent him and his like packing.

Iruka sighed as he came to lean against the fence once more, he knew that the Anbu was still there, not because of the shadow that he caught sight of occasionally but because he was hit with another pine cone. “You’re going to run out of those eventually.”

“Not likely.”

Iruka smirked, the sad thing was that the Anbu was right about that. The particular tree he was holed up in wasn't going to lose its foliage or it's continued supplies of pine cones. “So...Any world domination plans I should be worried about?” Iruka chuckled when he got hit again. “Still think they’re a threat?”

“Yes.”

Iruka sighed, he was a little upset to hear that but he did his best not to show it, instead choosing to just hum back at the masked figure.

“All of them are.”

Iruka tilted his head up, only to glance away when he realized that the figure had moved because of his slip up. “Sorry...What do you mean?”

“They’re all a threat...You should be paid more.”

Iruka laughed. “At least we agree on one thing.”

*********

Iruka was sitting on a bench in the middle of a park, just thinking really. It was time, his students had graduated and were moving on. Their Jounin sensei’s had been picked and they were about to go off on their next big adventure. Iruka was a little more despondent to lose this group of students than he had been in the past, but he was proud of them all the same.

“Sure you’re going to miss them?”

Iruka smiled as Kakashi sat down next to him. “Yes, though I can’t begin to tell you how sorry I am.”

“Oh?” The masked man tilted his head. “Why?”

Iruka smiled. “You have Naruto and Sasuke, they fight like cats and dogs and then you have Sakura who couldn’t catch a hint if it was handed to her in big bold letters.” Iruka chuckled. “I love them, but god do I pity you.”

Kakashi huffed. “ You're so mean sensei.”

Iruka waved a hand at him. “Eh, I’m sure you’re prepared for them...I mean they did pass your test.” Iruka hadn’t been pleased to hear about that, but knowing that unlikely group had managed to pass had made him proud.

“They did.” Kakashi gave a nod. “They’re...Different than what I was expecting.”

Iruka couldn’t help but roll his eyes, taking some sick manner of pleasure in replying. “That is not the first time I’ve heard those wor-”

“Mean sensei.” Kakashi glowered sparking another round of laughter from Iruka.

Iruka patted his own thigh as he tried to regain his breath when he managed to piece himself together a bit more, he tilted his head back at Kakashi. “So...Should I warn you if I hear of any world domination plans from them? I mean it seems only fair given how well you looked-”

Kakashi huffed. “You’re just lucky I’m retired or I’d arrest you.”

Iruka snorted at the useless threat. “Please, if that was the case I could have had you committed after breaking into my apartment for months on end.”

Kakashi hummed before pointing out. “It’s not breaking and entering to an Anbu.”

“Of course not,” Iruka muttered in an annoyed voice. “Just for that, I’m going to make sure that Naruto is extra curious about your mask...Not my fault he won’t know which one I’m talking about.” Iruka smiled back at Kakashi with a knowing look.

“Mean sensei.”


End file.
